Back To The Past
by EmilyTheOwl
Summary: She was here. In the past. Stupid Ron. Now, Hermione is with her best friends parents, a surreal experience. Join her on her adventures and be with her all the way. And can she change the future for the better? The didn't know what was going to happen with her around, but they all knew one thing, things were going to be a lot more interesting with Hermione round!
1. Chapter 1

**Back To The Past:A Remus-Hermione Story**

Disclaimer: Face it, if I was JK Rowling I wouldn't be here moaning about going back to school tomorrow and writing on FanFiction would I? Oh and its a Remus Hermione Time-Travel. Don't like don't read simple as.

No. So I don't own *sigh and sad face*

Here she was. In the year 1977. She had travelled back simply because Ron was stupid enough to not listen to her or Harry. So he went and did that spell. In Latin. With his wand pointed at her no less. And the worst part was that she couldn't remember what he had said.

Hermione was roused from her inner monologue when someone coughed. Then she realised there was a girl standing in front of her with a boy. The girl had flowing red hair ''Like Ginny'' Hermione mused to herself and piercing green eyes. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath when she say the eyes on this girl. This was Harry's mother, Lily Evans. She looked over to the boy next to her. He had sky blue eyes with hints of amber in them and sandy blonde hair. ''This must be a young Remus Lupin'' she thought to herself. Then Lily spoke ''Are you alright? I haven't seen you around before, yet you're wearing a Gryffindor tie.''

''Yes I'm fine thank you'' Hermione replied, noticing her voice was slightly shaky. Lily looked at Remus the Hermione sceptically with a raised eyebrow. ''Honestly, I am! But do you think you can take me to see your headmaster?'' For the first time since they had met each other, Remus spoke. ''We will, but tell us your name first''

''I'm Hermione Granger, you?''

''Remus Lupin''

''Lily Evans''

'' Now will you take me?''

''Sure'' Remus held out his hand to help Hermione up, at which point she realised she was sitting on the floor. She took it but when he let her go she wobbled and nearly fell. If Lily, whose reflexes were sharp, hadn't grabbed her arm she would have. ''Are you sure your okay?'' she asked Hermione nodded fiercely. Still holding on to her arm, Lily began to lead Hermione to where Dumbledore's office was, Remus following behind.

''Sugar mice''

Lily knocked on the door and Hermione heard Dumbledore's voice saying ''Come in''

''Hello Miss Evans, Mr Lupin. And who do we have here?'' he said acknowledging Lily and Remus then moving his attention to Hermione.

''Hermione Granger''

''And where are you from?''

''I'd much rather talk about it in private with you sir, if you don't mind''

''Of course. Lily, Remus I'm sure you have other places to be getting?''

Lily nodded, removed her arm from Hermione's and walked out the door. Remus made to follow but looked back hesitantly. Hermione smiled faintly and Remus exited the room. ''Well Miss Granger I think you better start explaining what happened because you are most certainly one of our current students.''

So Hermione went into detail about how she was from the future and what Ron had done. After she had finished she said '' is there any way I can get back?'' Dumbledore's face, which up until now had been neutral, turned grave and said '' I'm afraid not. You are stuck here now'' Hermione felt tears in her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. '' but I'll change the future! And I wont get to see all my friends again!'' she cried Dumbledore gave her a sympathetic look. ''The future will be changed but we can't stop that. And I'm quite sure you wont forget your old ones but you will most definitely make some new ones at Hogwarts. Now we have to make a story up for you so questions aren't asked'' oh how she admired Dumbledore for his cleverness. ''We shall say you used to go to a small school in America called Montroths but your parents were killed so you moved here to finish your last year here at Hogwarts. You shall stay in Gryffindor and will keep your name for obvious reasons. I will ask Professor McGonagall to give you a timetable in the morning. And miss granger don't tell anyone that you are from the future or anything of what we have discussed in this room unless you really do trust them.'' Hermione nodded memorizing all of what was said before standing up and moving towards the door. ''And the Gryffindor password is ''Hogwarts est optimum''. Our head boy and girl, James Potter and Lily Evans made it up.'' ''Thank you sir, you truly are amazing'' then she walked out the door. Dumbledore watched her go ''She will do well here'' he said to himself quietly.

Hermione walked to the Fat Lady. The painting said to her ''Your new here''

''Yeah I came from a small school in America'' she gave the Fat Lady the password and was granted access from a very shell-shocked Fat Lady. No one had ever answered her or spoken to her before unless to give the password.

As Hermione stepped through the portrait she looked around the common room. Everything was the same as she remembered it. Lily saw here come in and walked over quickly to her. Before Hermione could say anything, Lily dragged her off to meet some people she was sitting with. As they got closer to them Hermione could see it was the Marauders. ''Im sorry for pulling you along but I REALLY can't deal with Potter and Black alone. All my other friends left last year!'' They had reached them now. ''Guys this is Hermione who I told you about I said I wasn't lying!'' She pointed to all the Marauders naming as she went along. All of them smiled at her apart from Sirius who waved and winked at her. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

Lily didn't see this and sat Hermione down next to her, Hermione prepared herself for the questions and sure enough they came after a few minutes of silence, during which Hermione guessed was them thinking up questions.

''What's your name''

''Hermione Granger''

'' Where are you from?''

''America''

''Where abouts?''

'' A school called Montroths''

''You don't sound American''

''I spent most of my early years in England.''

''What house are you in?''

''Ow!''

''Stupid question prongs''

''No need to hit me that hard though pad foot'' James grumbled. Lily and Hermione started giggling. Then full out laughing and soon it was infectious.

As soon as they had calmed down Lily said '' I'm going to bed. Do you want me to show you where the dorms are Hermione?''

''Yes please.'' Hermione said '' Although I don't have anything to sleep in'' Sirius sauntered ( there was no other way to describe how he moved) over to her, put his arm around her shoulders and said '' You can come and borrow one of my shirts love''

Lily looked disgusted while Peter, James and Remus waited to see what happened next. They weren't expecting what Hermione said. '' Sure I'll come but not to borrow a shirt but to hex your arm off of me and hex whatever else is necessary '' The three marauders nearly collapsed with silent laughter while James managed to choke out ''Do you want some water for that burn Sirius?'' then carried on laughing. Lily was smirking and so was Hermione who pushed off Sirius's arm and walked off towards Lily who said ''You can have some of my pyjamas until you get your own. We can change the size if we need to.'' and with that they headed up the stairs taking one look at the Marauders and Sirius who was watching Hermione.

When they disappeared the three marauders stopped laughing and looked over at Sirius who simply said '' we're going to have a lot of fun with her'' before walking off to his own dorm leaving behind 3 very speechless friends. Up in the girls dorms Lily had given Hermione a tank top and some shorts. She put on the same thing and said '' Its only us in here. Like I said all my other friends left last year. And by the way what you said to Sirius was amazing! He didn't say anything!'' Hermione just smiled and said '' bet you wouldn't mind doing that to James would you sometimes?'' Lily looked at her and shook her head ''Goodnight Lily''

''goodnight 'Mione''

'''Mione?''

''It's a lot easier to say than Hermione''

''Okay then''

A few hours later Remus was awoken by someone screaming. ''Damn my werewolf senses'' he thought. He looked over to his friends who were all still asleep. He sighed. Then he heard it again. The scream. It was horrible and bloodcurdling. He chucked a pillow at Sirius and James who were both very grumpy at being woken that early ''what's the matter?'' they said groggily. ''there's someone screaming in the girls dorms. And there's only Hermione and Lily in there''

''Moony, no ones screaming go back to sleep.''

Then they all heard it, part from Peter who Remus hadn't woke up as he wouldn't be very helpful in this situation. Another scream. They all ran to the dorms across from theirs regardless of the enchantments. When they got through they found Lily trying to calm down Hermione who was shaking violently. Lily was hugging Hermione and stroking her hair while whispering calming words to her. She looked and saw the marauders minus Peter standing there. She nodded at them to come over. They did so cautiously. James was the first one to make any movement, he sat on the other side of Hermione and began doing the same as Lily. The other two looked at each other in amazement.

''Lily! What happened?'' Remus asked. Lily spoke her voice no more than a whisper. ''She began tossing and turning but I thought nothing of it. Then she started whimpering then full out screaming. She kept on saying the same thing ''Harry, Ron watch out! No! ,and things like that''

Then James spoke, his voice dangerously low. ''Lily look at her arm'' they all looked and gasped at what they saw. The word ''mudblood'' was carved into her arm. Then a small voice spoke '' I suppose You want to know where I got that.'' none of them had realised Hermione had woken, with puffy red eyes and tear tracks down her face. ''Like hell we do!'' Remus voice was cold. He didn't know her very well but he was outraged at who would do that to her.

Hermione said'' What I am about to tell you must not be repeated to anyone, not even Peter must know am I clear?'' they all silently nodded their agreement. Hermione took a deep breath and started her story. '' I am not from America. I am from Hogwarts in the future. 20 years to be exact. My best friends were-are- Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron cast a spell that sent me here. A few months before we had been on a hunt for horcruxes and we had to skip out last year to find them. but we got captured along the way that's when my arm happened. I was tortured while Ron and Harry were in the cellar listening to me scream and trying to get a way out. We escaped eventually and found a few more horcruxes. But Voldemort was gaining strength and there was a battle. A war. A fierce one at that and it killed many people who I was close with. The whole wizarding world was devastated by it. It took ages to get over it before people could start rebuilding lives homes and everything.''

''Wait you said Harry potter, as in my son?''

''Yes James your son''

''Who was his mother?''

Hermione was hesitant to say but she did anyway.

''Lily Evans''

There was a loud gasp from Lily while James just looked dumbstruck.

''What happened to us? Why weren't we there fighting in the battle? You never mentioned us.'' Sirius spoke for the first time that night. Hermione began sniffling again, causing Lily and James to stroke her hair again but she continued nonetheless.

''James and lily died protecting Harry from voldemort. They were killed by him himself after being betrayed. Sirius was convicted of 12 peoples murders even though he was innocent. He escaped Azkaban in our 3rd year. Two years later he was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. Remus was killed un the battle of Hogwarts. He and his wide dies leaving a baby son behind who was only a few months old''

''how does Wormtail fit in here?''

Hermione's eyes became angry.

''he betrayed the potters to voldemort, killed 12 muggles and framed Sirius. Then ran away into hiding for 12 years then helped Voldemort come back to life which started the entire bloody second war!''

The others looked at her gob smacked. Then the boys all started to get up. ''Where are you going?'' Lily said sharply. ''In case you haven't noticed, 'Mione is asleep. We don't need to be here now she's peaceful.'' James replied. ''You can stay here tonight, there's four beds as long as you are out before anyone realises your in here. I want you to stay anyway.'' They all smiled faintly at her then moved to the beds. Lily left Hermione and went to her own.

James, whose bed was next to Lily's, cast a Muffliato spell around there beds and said ''So we get together then huh?''

''Yeah I guess we do.''

''Harry?''

''I've always wanted a son called Harry, James''

''Hey Ev-Lily?

''Yeah?''

''Want to go out sometime?''

''You know what? I think so.''

''Really? Honestly? No joke? No harsh rejection?''

''No joke, James. Now go to sleep. Talk in the morning'' said Lily laughing.

James took the charm down and grinned to himself before falling asleep.

Authors note: Okay. I know its rubbish but it's the first chapter. Once I got that over with then all the good stuff can happen like them going over what happened the night before and it all sinking in and yelling at worm tail and the likes. But im not gonna give too much away. Review this please? Tell me honestly what you think of it. Nothing offends me so go for it!


	2. Confronting Wormtail

**A/N: **I want to say thank you to all those who reviewed and all the followers! Sorry its taken nearly two months to update but I did warn you! Plus I've had no inspiration or motivation but there's no one to disturb me while I'm writing this chapter so I'm okay for today! J anyway, on with the chapter!

The next morning James woke up earlier than the others. The surroundings looked unfamiliar before he realised and remembered what had happened the night before. He went over the information in his head and began processing it down. ''Okay, this girl is from 20 years in the future, her best friend is my son, worm tail gets us all killed at some point, Sirius goes to Azkaban for no reason, there's a evil villain attempting to kill us at any turn we go and most importantly: LILY AGREED TO GO OUT WITH ME! NO REJECTION!''

These things were repeated over and over in James head until the anger he had held back the night before over Wormtail started to erupt again. He leaped out of bed, not realising that Hermione was awake as well. As soon as he had ran out of the room Hermione edged out of bed, careful not to disturb lily or Remus and Sirius for that matter, and followed him. She saw him go into the boys dorms and could only suspect what he was about to do. When she walked (very quickly mind you if James temper was anything like Harry's when he was mad, this wasn't going to be pretty) into the dorm she saw James with his wand at worm tails neck. Not good.

''James! What are you doing?'' Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted the answer.

''This is the traitor? Correct?'' he replied back, rather angrily.

worm tail through all of this was wondering what was going on as he had awoken rather abruptly to a piece of wood at his neck and what had turned out to be a fuming James for whatever reason that was. It sure wasn't good whatever it was.

''James, don't be hasty! Look at his arm first then do whatever you want to do!''

James complied somewhat reluctantly. Forcibly he raised worm tails sleeve and looked at the arm. Nothing there. Hermione was confused. In her timeline, he had the mark. Wormtail smirked when he realised what they were doing. Hermione saw this and just as James was about to pull the sleeve down she stopped him and made him wait for a few more minutes. She went over to worm tail for a closer look at his arm. Once again there was nothing there. She tapped his arm with her wand (which out of habit was with her at all times)and a black snake began to appear on his left forearm. James gasped and began to raise his wand but worm tail was quicker and gripped Hermione by her neck and placed a knife there. Hermione stood their, paralysed by fear.

James didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to try and fire a spell at worm tail and risk hitting Hermione or leave them both with the chance or Hermione getting killed to get help. Fortunately Hermione solved his problem. She let out an ear splitting scream that was sure to wake up anyone who was close enough to the dorms.

It worked. Sirius, who had already been awake at the time came running in along with remus and lily and several who were in the common room at the time of Hermione's scream. They all gasped at worm tail and the knife and worried over Hermione's neck and the fear that was clearly on her face.

No one was sure what worm tail would do to Hermione now that his secret had been revealed…

What could they do and make sure Hermione came out of the experience alive?

**Authors Note: Sorry its so short but I'm working on another story at the same time as this and the other story has a bit more priority. Oh and I'm thinking about writing a series of drabbles about any Harry potter characters that you want! If you want me to write a chapter with any character/s just PM me! And review this with advice please?**


	3. Sorting Pettigrew Out-Hermione Style

A/N: Chapter 3 is upon us! I want to thank Chantelle for giving me the idea for this chapter! Love you! 3 And thanks to Minna26 for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter J

Terrified. That's what Hermione was feeling right now. Things were NOT going to plan. A knife was at her neck, held there by what seemed like an extremely pissed off Death Eater. Oh wait, that's who it was held at her neck by!

As Hermiones mind went into overdrive, Remus and Sirius were trying to think of a way to get Hermione out of this situation. After hearing her story last night, although they had only known her for a little more than a day, they were already protective over her.

Lily was wondering what had ever happened to the sweet shy boy that she knew and had felt sorry for for being left behind by the three other Marauders.

James was furius with himself for ever inviting Petter Pettigrew to join them.

While all of this was going on, Hermione had formulated a plan to get the knife away from her. She had realised that while Peter was watching to see what everyone was going to do, his grip on the knife had loosened, only a little bit, but enough to let her escape. Deciding it was now or never, she grabbed the knife and turned around pointing the knife at Peter. He was startled but then began to press his finger to the Dark Mark. He had nearly pressed it fully when Hermione kicked him where it hurt most. He went down, face distorted in pain and Hermione put her foot on him.

All of this had happened in less than twenty seconds. Everyone watched with open mouths. ''don't you EVER mess with me, Death Eater'' Hermione hissed.

Remus, Sirius, Lily, James, McGonagall (who had come just a few minutes earlier), Dumbledore (who had followed McGonagall) and most of Gryffindor were all torn between shock about Pettigrew and smirking at what Hermione had doine to him.

But they all knew one thing, things were going to be interesting with Hermione round!

Authors Note: Hope you liked! Please review! J


	4. Discoveries And Secrets Told

**A/N: I'm sorry its taken so long! But I explain everything in my second authors note in the bottom so find out there why I haven't updated! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Plus it's a bit longer (I think). What will Hermione do in this chapter? Just to let you know, Hermione gets to know Remus a bit more today as she reveals she knows his secret…OOOOOO!**

A few days after what had happened with Hermione and Wormtail, it was the full moon. Remus had known this for a few days but had not told anyone. James and Sirius knew about it, but both had their own troubles to worry about, so Remus went through the transformation by himself. A painful experience at the best of times, the pain was even worse without his two friends there to distract him and keep him in check. As Madam Pomfrey helped him up to the hospital wing, he mulled over his thoughts for a little while, and what had gone on these past couple of days.

As he reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey had another patient and went over to deal with her. Remus trudged over to the bed that was his every time he arrived here. He was about to lie down when he saw who the patient was: it was Hermione. He called out to her and she walked over to him, several bottles of potion in her hand. ''Are you creating an experiment with those?'' He asked, and weakly chuckled. Hermione laughed too.

''No, its dreamless sleep potion. I haven't been having the best nights since I arrived here, but then again, nightmares are no new thing to me'' Remus felt sorry for the poor girl. As she spoke, he had noticed the dark circles under her eyes and felt his heart go out for the girl. 'It must be stressful for her to be here when everyone she knows from the future is dead. But it must mean something that she's here.' he mused to himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he forgot why he was there. That is, until he tried to move.

He grimaced as he felt the pain spread through his body. The grimace showed deeply on his face, and Hermione looked at him with a worried expression. ''Its nothing,'' he tried to assure her. She didn't look convinced. ''Does this happen around this time of month?'' She asked, trying to seem casual. Remus stiffened. 'What was she implying?'

''Only, it seems like your in a great deal of pain, and yet you seem used to it and I was just wondering if you come here often?''

''I have no idea what you are talking about'' Remus spoke defiantly, hoping his voice didn't give away how nervous he felt about the fact she may know about his.. furry little secret…

''Oh come on Remus. We both know that if I come from the future and know a lot I know about your circumstances and why you are here. Lets not fool around and bite around the bullet. I know you're a werewolf.'' Remus gulped ay her free use of the word and the fact that everyone else had run away from him by now apart from the other three, yet she was staying here and didn't seem to be moving, a mild expression on her face, as if she were trying to see what he was thinking.

After a while he said ''That doesn't repulse you? That for one night a month I become something uncontrollable?''

Hermione merely smiled. ''No. It isn't your fault that you become something like that. Its no ones fault. You are someone else inside, and that's who everyone sees. You fight against the wolf inside you as best you can, and that's what makes you not a monster, but simply someone with a 'furry little problem' It doesn't label you as a monster. I think its unfair that just because something happens that's out of your control that the ministry makes it 10 times harder for you to do everything that everyone else does! Plus as you say, it IS only for one night a week''

Remus was amazed at what she had said. He opened his mouth to speak when Hermione said ''don't worry about it. I'm sorry it was long, once I get going on what I want to say I never stop!'' Remus smiled and said ''well know you know my problem, tell me about yourself then?''

''Sure, what do you want to know?'' Hermione was smiling now, so he took that as a good sign.

''What exactly are you doing here? I mean you know everything about us and from the sounds of it, who were going to marry, when we die and how we die! don't you admit it's a little freaky to have you just pop up and reveal everything about us and yet be totally normal? I've been going crazy trying to figure you out! We all want to be your friends and yet you wont let yourself get close enough to us! Lily is dying to talk to you but every time she opens her mouth you simply smile sadly and go off elsewhere! We all understand that you want to be alone and that you want to get home and its strange being here but please, LET US HELP YOU!''

Breathless after his rant, he looked back at Hermione and found her to be silent and with tears in her eyes. She sat on the bed and Remus thought he was going to be in for it. Instead she simply said ''Where I come from is a tricky time and its hard to explain. My being here has already caused time to shift. I need to try to find a way out, and soon. But I will let you help me, because what else am I going to do? I cant do it alone.''

She bent down and gave Remus a hug, albeit a very gentle one, so she didn't cause him any more pain. Then the infirmary door slammed open and right on cue, Sirius, Lily and James walked into the ward. Well two of them did, apart from Sirius who as he put it 'walked with swag'

Hermione smiled at them then smirked and said to Sirius, ''You know your trouser halfway down your ass originated from jails in America, so please, carry on looking like a fool''

There was silence, until everyone started laughing at the expense of Sirius who took it good naturedly until he said ''Oh its on Granger. You have just declared a war with Sirius'' then folded his arms. Hermione snorted, walked up to him and whispered in his ear ''Oh I quiver with FEAR…'' before leaving him speechless and walking over to Lily. She gave her a hug and whispered something to her that left Lily tearful. She then bid everyone goodbye, leaving them to talk amongst themselves, mainly about Hermione and Remus telling them everything Hermione had said and what they were going to do about her.

Nobody noticed Lily looking out into the distance at the door Hermione had just walked out of, thinking about what had been said to her not a moment ago…

**A/N: What did Hermione say to Lily then?! And did you like my quote from the Lion King? A little bit of genius if I may say so myself! Anyway, I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry I've taken this long but I had the whole family over for Christmas and New Year and my family is a big one! But I've got some time to myself now while I have a few days of the holiday left free for writing! And keep an eye out for updates for my other story ''Harry Potter Drabbles''! Again I'm sorry! And Happy New Year!**


	5. A (hectic) Day In The Life Of Lily

**A/N: Hey everyone! As I said I have some free time over the next few days so I've written this one as well as the last one. Now, in this chapter it goes a bit off focus for a while, but next chapter we'll get back to the Hermione/Remus stuff I promise! But if I didn't put this chapter in then I realised that a very important event wouldn't happen! And that just wont do! So enough of my rambling and I present you: Chapter 5.….**

Lily rubbed her forehead in exasperation. They had been working on this for hours and couldn't get any further than finding out information about Hermione's parents, and what they did. Even though she had pushed them away when they had offered to help. James and Sirius were all for giving up, pointing out they could seriously upset Hermione after she had told them no, but Lily swore she would help if it was the end of her, and she had dragged Sirius and James into helping, having promised several bags of Fizzing Whizbees to them if they helped her.

Now she was wishing she hadn't asked them. They were making up ridiculous scenarios about how exactly Hermione had arrived in this time. Some of them actually seemed real but after they started talking about the possibility of a white rabbit and a black hat, she tuned out. She knew she shouldn't have taken them to that Muggle magic show when they visited her one weekend in November.

She also knew she shouldn't have slept with James that night either. They both knew the next morning when they woke up that it was a horrible mistake. They both agreed to not talk about it and carried on being friends. After James had asked her out a few days ago, they had been fine and both extremely happy with their relationship. But Lily had been feeling ill for the past week, and she had a very strong sneaking suspicion what was the matter with her.

She had asked Professor Flitwick if she could go to her apartment for a few hours. He said yes and inquired if she was feeling unwell. 'No' she has replied and that she just wanted to clear her head. She had had her apartment ever since she turned seventeen that January. It was now December and not far from Christmas, or her eighteenth birthday in early January.

She would have normally gone home but she didn't want to take a test with her mother in the next room. And she wasn't in the mood to get a mouthful of bitchiness from her sister or her whale of a fiancée either. It was worse now Petunia was pregnant. Lily retrieved the test from her bag and looked at it.

20 minutes later Lily smartened up, looked in the mirror one last time then stepped in the Floo to return to Hogwarts. As she stepped out the fire, she was face to face with Sirius, into whose arms she promptly fainted.

Now don't get me wrong, Sirius was used to girls swooning over him, but not from the fireplace and not if they were dating his best mate. Especially if they were Lily Evans! He caught her before she hit the floor then carried her the chair in the common room. Hermione had gone down for some sleeping potion, Remus had just transformed and James was practising Quidditch moves in his spare time. Before he could wake Lily up, something in her bag caught his eye. _Pregnancy test_. Sirius's mouth dropped open and he gaped first at the box and then Lily. Soon curiosity got the better of him and he looked at the test. _Positive. _He again gawped at Lily until he noticed her stirring. He shoved the test in the box and put it hastily in her bag.

When Lily woke up the first thing she did was apologise to Sirius for fainting and thanked him for catching her and putting her on the chair. He acknowledged her thanks and told her not to worry and it wasn't her fault she fainted. Then she saw her bag was open. She put two and two together (the second two being Sirius's face, which looked like a dog does when they've been caught stealing food) and whispered ''You saw it didn't you?''

Sirius nodded his head. Lily paled. ''Please don't tell James! Please let me tell him! I was going to do it on Christmas…'' Sirius could see she was desperate so he said ''I wont tell him. But tell me one thing; WHEN!? You've only been dating a few days!'' At this Lily blushed. ''Errr.. After you left that weekend in November.''

''Oh. OH! That's why James was so happy the next morning!'' Lily smiled and walked out the door, looked back and said ''Do you want to go find James and visit Remus in the hospital wing?'' Sirius was happy to, so they found James and walked to the infirmary. As they walked into the room, Lily found Sirius's trousers to have got lower. As they got closer they saw Hermione hugging Remus. There was a bit of banter between Hermione and Sirius, but Lily didn't hear it as she was daydreaming about her future. It wasn't until Hermione came over to her and whispered ''Congrats Lil. You'll be a great mum'' that did her whole situation dawn on her. She looked at the doors which Hermione had just exited, wondering how that girl was so wonderful.

**A/N: And now you know what the important event is.. Quick summary: Lily's pregnant and keeping it away from James. She faints in Sirius's arms after the whirling of the Floo and pregnancy effects take hold of her. Sirius finds the test and Lily's secret is ruined, but Sirius promises to keep it and we find out what Hermione said to Lily, as she must have known when Harry was born, alas when he was conceived. Next time we have a massive argument, and James finds out Lily's big secret? What WILL he think? Until next time! ****J**


	6. And So It's Revealed

**A/N: Alas here we are again. Now, as I said in the last chapter, this chapter is mainly about James finding out. Plus the first part of the chapter after that. I was getting so excited as I was writing this thinking: ''What's going to happen? Its so exciting!'' Then I realised I was writing it and I had to make it up and decide what was going to happen.. so yeah…. Ooooo, and there is a swear word in this chapter. I didn't want to put it in, but it wouldn't be the same without. So if you don't like swearing, I'll type this: xxxxxxxxx when its near the swear point**

Hermione strolled down the corridors, swinging the potion in her hands. As she lost herself in her thoughts, she realised that nothing had been heard of Dumbledore since her arrival a few nights ago. Not even when Pettigrew had put a wand to her throat. She knew that she had definitely changed the future when she had exposed Pettigrew. Hopefully for the best. After meeting Lily and James in person herself, she sincerely hoped Harry would meet them.

Plus Hermione knew Lily was pregnant by now, and knew it wouldn't be long before they got engaged. She hoped. She didn't want to screw that up as well. She supposed it didn't REALLY matter if they got married a bit later than they were supposed to, just as long as Harry was still born on time. Still, she preferred to stick to the timeline as she knew it.

Talking of the timeline, she remembered the old and worn Remus, and compared him to the fresh and young Remus she had just had a heartfelt conversation with. Old Remus was exactly like young Remus, tired and worn, but he had something about him, like a small light was continuously out in his life, and had been for quite a long while. But Remus now didn't. He seemed quite content with his life. Apart from the obvious small minor glitch.

As she came back into reality, she realised she had reached the portrait. She gave the password and carried on into her dormitory, hoping to finally get a good nights sleep and banish the dark circles under her eyes that seemed to be permanentlydrawn on with a marker pen.

Back in the hospital wing, Lily had rejoined the conversation and heard Sirius say to Remus ''Well then. What was all that about with Hermione hugging like your old friends'' He winked after he said this. Remus rolled his eyes before saying ''1. She was just talking about how she knew me. I asked her if she was repulsed by it and she gave this whole speech about how prejudice about werewolves was unfair. It was quite long and moving. And 2. Technically we probably are, considering she knows us in the future. Well some of us.'' He finished, looking at Lily and James to see if he had offended them or not.

James was staring into space, but Lily was looking at Remus with tears in her clear green eyes. ''I knew she would bring something good'' she whispered to herself, but Remus's hearing picked it up anyway without him meaning to. He tried to figure out what she meant, but got no where. They all only came back from their own little worlds when Sirius coughed awkwardly and said ''We should be getting back, leave Moony to recover, and brood over Hermione.'' He was gone before Remus could retort.

Lily and James got up and said goodbye themselves, before shuffling out. Remus sighed. 'Those two need to get rid of the awkwardness' he thought to himself before settling down to sleep.

When Sirius, James and Lily returned to the common room, Hermione was in a chair, reading a book entitled ''Hollywood Husbands'' Lily knew the author, Jackie Collins and she also knew it was quite racy in place. NOT the type of book she expected someone like Hermione to be reading. Sirius was attempting to read over Hermione's shoulder, who was swatting him away. Then, he made a lunge for the book. He was successful then ran away to the seat nearest the fire, curled up and started reading it.

Hermione laughed. ''He must have seen the racy part! Just get him a box of chocolates and he'll look like my Auntie June!'' Sirius heard that, walked up to Hermione and said ''I'll have you know I love these books THANK YOU VERY MUCH!'' By this time Hermione and James were rolling around on the floor, howling with laughter while Lily was attempting to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Suddenly though, Lily was hit by a wave of nausea, and ran out the room to the toilet. James made to follow but Hermione places her hand on his arm and went after Lily instead. She looked at Sirius and mouthed ''Talk to him, but don't mention YOU-KNOW-WHAT'' Sirius nodded and worked out Hermione must know he knew. Then again, Hermione seemed to know everything.

James looked worried. ''don't worry Prongs. She'll be fine. Shes probably got that bug that's going around.''

''Yeah, she probably has''

''What's the matter? You've been off for a few days now''

''Just been busy you know, head boy stuff''

''Lily's head girl and she hasn't.''

''Why are you always on my back all the time?!''

''Woah, chill! I was only asking.''

''Yeah I know. Sorry''

''S'okay. What's on your mind?''

''I was just wondering whether it's a good thing me and Lily are dating''

''But you've wanted it for so long''

''I know, but it just isn't working''

''Its only been a few days. Give it another shot''

James looked puzzled. ''Why? You've never cared about my relationships until now''

''Look, just give it another shot'' Sirius started to walk off, but James called after him, voice raising.

''What do you know Padfoot?''

Sirius replied in the same tone. ''Nothing more than you do Prongs.''

''You do though!''

''I don't!''

Now they were yelling at each other.

''If you care so much then you go out with her!''

''Prongs, she's your girlfriend!''

''Not anymore! I'm going to tell her its over now!''

''DON'T!''

''WHY?!''

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

''BECAUSE SHES FUCKING PREGNANT THAT'S WHY!''

As soon as these words left his mouth, Sirius regretted them.

James mouth dropped. ''No..s-she couldn't be its only been a few days…Its not mine'' Sirius sighed. ''November weekend, remember?'' There was a flicker of recognition in his face, but before he could answer, there was a gasp from the doorway. Standing there, hair tied back messily, sleeves rolled up and wiping her mouth, was Lily Evans with Hermione standing next to her…

**A/N: DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUN! I'm truly evil. But not to fear, as I have already started writing the next one. In the next one, Lily and James have a much needed conversation, Sirius expresses his shame at how he told James, Hermione tells Sirius more from her time, and there is another Remus/Hermione conversation! Yay! Just one thing, I want you to follow my friend **_**fudgie24. **_**She hasn't written anything yet, but shes my best friend and is brilliant at writing! And finally, I would like to thank and name all my followers! So here goes: **Angel Of Music101**,** CheyTeaD, FrogizZ94, Hannah's Dragon, Icelynne, LostNight0907, Luna Lily Severus Allen Snape, MaeSilverpaws1, Minna26 Violet Harrison, adrianiforever, bamababenv, ,floatsodelicately, fudgie24, kk1999, laeeyore93, lizzykingsley21, mrandrewsforever, nikyta and ziva10! Sorry the authors notes are so long, but it had to be done at some point!

PS: I had to change my name for multiple reasons. Do you like it? Owls are my thing, just ask _fudgie24_!


	7. We Need To Talk

**A/N: And so here we are again…this has taken me forever to write in my notebook and THEN type it up onto here! You should all be very grateful to me… And I'm so sorry its taken me FOREVER! I've been in Paris on a school trip for the past few days, and before that my friends have had problems with relationships so they come to me for advice…and unsurprisingly I'm single…that always happens doesn't it? XD.. On with the story! What will James and Lily discuss today? And Hermione and Remus get a little too close for comfort! And an event happens that will perhaps change life as Hermione knows it…**

_RECAP!_

''_If you care so much then you go out with her!__''_

''_Prongs, she__'__s your girlfriend!__''_

''_Not anymore! I__'__m going to tell her its over now!__''_

''_DON__'__T!__''_

''_WHY?!__''_

''_BECAUSE SHES FUCKING PREGNANT THAT__'__S WHY!__''_

_As soon as these words left his mouth, Sirius regretted them._

_James mouth dropped. __''__No..s-she couldn't__' __be its only been a few days__…__Its not mine__''__ Sirius sighed. __''__November weekend, remember?__''__ There was a flicker of recognition in his face, but before he could answer, there was a gasp _from_ the doorway. Standing there, hair tied back messily, sleeves rolled up and wiping her mouth, was Lily Evans with Hermione standing next to her__…_

Sirius and James looked over and saw Lily's face. Sirius hid his face in his hands, truly upset with himself for what he had just done. Hermione walked up to Sirius, put her arm around him and slowly led him out of the room. When she walked past James, she whispered ''Don't you DARE upset her.. Just talk to her. Get her over the shock of the fact that you know. What you are feeling its most likely she's feeling 10 times more of. Oh, and if she hits you, don't worry its her hormones wreaking havoc. It would probably do her good to hit someone.. unless you say something terrible in which case I will happily watch!'' and with that she left, dragging Sirius behind her.

Lily moved forward slightly, leaning against the doorframe. ''So''

''So'' James replied. ''Weekend in November huh?''

''Yeah, guess we weren't thinking''

James nodded.

''I am keeping it you know? You can be involved in this child's life if you want or not at all. Its up to you,'' James was taken aback. ''You thought Id ask you to get rid of it?

''Well yes. Isn't that what you want? You wouldn't want a baby spoiling your reputation. Especially out of wedlock. I'm going to tell Dumbledore tomorrow and that I cant continue my NEWT studies, not with a baby. Then il tell my family who will most likely have a field day. Petunia will certainly get her penny's worth in, considering I stole her thunder.'' Lily said all of this in one breath, and at the end of it looked quite stressed while obtaining an air of calm about her, as if she had been waiting for this conversation to happen for a while.

James was once again speechless. ''Okay, first I would never ask you to get rid of it. Second, you don't have to give up your studies. If it happened in November, then your not due until July. NEWTS are in May. And I'll go with you to tell your family and I'll say its my fault. And as for the wedlock thing, I say this one thing: Marry me?

Meanwhile. Sirius still hadn't removed his hands from in front of his face. ''How could I do that? Lily specifically asked me to keep it secret until Christmas! Oh what have I done?''

''Look, you were under pressure, you snapped. Its not uncommon you know? Its probably better he know now not later'' Hermione told him, while tugging his hands from his face. Sirius looked her in the eyes. ''Hermione, he was going to leave her, that's why I told him she was pregnant.''

Hermione gasped. Then she sat back and started whispering ''no. No. No. NO!'' she shouted the last one, then glared at Sirius. ''Lily must NEVER find out about that! Let her and James sort things out. He'll tell her when and if he wants to!'' Sirius nodded fiercely. ''Good. Now talk about something else?''

Sirius pondered, then said ''Can I ask you some more about the future? You don't have to answer them all, I'd just like to know a bit more'' Hermione smiled. ''Of course, but if I don't want to answer, I wont.'' Sirius nodded, then began asking ''Tell me more about what happens to me?'' ''Sirius I cant! Besides, it probably wont happen now Pettigrew's gone to Azkaban. And hopefully Lily and James will be alive. It would be great if Harry had his parents with him, instead of with that foul aunt and uncle of his''

Sirius laughed. ''Yes they are some characters. I understand. Can you tell me what Harry's like?'' Hermione smiled again. ''Gladly. He's a spitting image of James, but with Lily's eyes and her temperament.''

''That's good then''

''But he has both of their tempers. Combined.''

Sirius paled. ''oh dear god….'' Hermione just smirked.

''Marry me''

'Had she just heard him right? He was proposing wasn't he? What should she say?!' This was what was going on in Lily's head. James was staring into her eyes steadily, as if searching inside of her for her answer. She stared back at him. She answered.

James stared at her. Had she just say that? He had watched her mouth move, and then her smiling so hard he thought she was going to break her mouth. ''yes'' that one word he had dreamt of hearing. He didn't even remember his feet taking him over to her. But he did know when he picked her up and twirled her around. He was suddenly aware this was happening, all thoughts of breaking up were gone. Then he dropped back to earth. ''I don't have a ring to give you''

Lily shook her head. ''I don't want anything James, apart from your love for our baby. And me of course.'' she added ''Lily I will always love you and our baby. Besides, I'm nothing if not a traditionalist. I will get you a ring. Let me get my trusty steed. PADFOOT!''

Sirius came running. He opened his mouth to speak but James cut him off. 'I'll explain later. We're going shopping'' Sirius nodded, then followed James into the floo, looking back and getting a glare from Hermione. He hastily disappeared.

''What happened Lily?'' Hermione asked the girl who was looking extremely happy. ''I told him everything I had planned, then he said he'd stick by me in everything, then asked me to marry him!'' Lily shrieked this last bit. Hermione could understand her excitement. ''what did you say?!'' ''I said yes of course!'' Lily was jumping around by now, then she rushed to the bathroom again. Hermione followed, and found the door closed ''Lil?'' she heard a muttered yes, then a retching sound. ''while you get over your guts, I'll go and tell remus. Someone has to and I cant stand the sound of someone being sick. ''try being me! Alright then, see you later'' Hermione heard then ran off before she heard retching again. She never was one to work in the medical sector of life.

As she walked into the hospital wing, she saw remus looking very distant. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and smiled. ''hey!''

''hey'' Hermione replied

''what's all the yelling about? And the squealing?''

''Well long story short, me and Sirius knew lily was pregnant by James, Sirius and James got into an argument, Sirius blurted the secret out, lily over heard Sirius telling James, then she and James had a big heart to heart in which he vowed to stick by her. Then he proposed and she said yes, hence the squealing. Then James and Sirius went to go get a ring, lily got so excited she got nauseated again and ran into the bathroom puking her guts out, then I decided I would come and tell you as I cant stand people being sick.''

''wow. A lot of things happened in two hours''

''they sure did!''

Just then, Madam Pomfrey came over to Remus , smiled warmly and said ''you can go now'' then walked off. Remus looked at Hermione who understood and turned her back. After a while remus coughed and Hermione turned around. Fully dressed, remus stood up but as he was unsteady on his legs, he collapsed onto Hermione. Luckily her reflexes from the war were still very sharp so she managed to cushion the blow with a charm. But that didn't change the fact that remus was lying on top of her, so close in fact that she could feel every muscle in his body. ''so mummy bit of a strange time and place to be asking, but do you want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow with me?'' remus asked, still on top of Hermione. She smiled, and took a drastic leap and said ''sure. It would be my pleasure''

Remus got up steadily and walked in silence with Hermione to the common room smiling, oblivious to the fact Hermione was smiling as well.

**Authors Note! SO MUCH FREAKING WRITING! You people better be happy..again, I'm sorry its taken me so long to release! But I explain at the top why…and yes, we have hints of Hermione/remus now :D. next chapter, we're taking a break from the story, and are exploring the inner thoughts of Lily, sheds, Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Dumbledore! Yes, the great one is returning..hope you enjoy this chapter! **


End file.
